Suddenly
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: A collection of Aidou and Yuuki one shots.
1. Chapter 1

I'm actually mourning right now but it helps me to write things like this. I felt it would be appropriate to write something interesting between Yuuki and Aidou. This is a spoiler to some of the most recent chapters, such as chapter 69 and 70. I am an avid Zeki fan but I'm starting too really like Aidouki. However I am working on a multichapter fanfic offline for Zeki fans though.

This is just a one shot but I might turn it into a group of one shots, some of them might continue on from this one and some of them might be random.

**Title:** Suddenly**  
Author:** Ongaku**  
Genre: **Angst/Romance**  
Series:** Vampire Knight**  
Pairing:** Aidou/Yuuki**  
Summary:** Yuuki can't stand to see her friend and fellow classmate looking so broken.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Suddenly – One Shot**

Yuuki stared at Aidou from the doorway. She wanted to walk in closer and start talking to him but she had no idea what she would say. The way he looked just didn't suit him. He was always so bubbly and over the top. Seeing him with his head down in his hands and his body giving off a 'back off' vibe made Yuuki weary about getting closer.

Still, she couldn't just let him stay there all alone. She knew he probably hated her and her brother now. He had every right to since her brother had killed his father.

"Stop standing in the doorway already."

His voice came so suddenly. Yuuki was not fooled into thinking he didn't know she was there but it still startled her.

She did as he said and shut the door behind her. When she got closer to him he didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. She stared down at him wondering what to do.

Yuuki opened her mouth to tell him she was sorry but couldn't get the words to come out. She didn't think that hearing a sorry from her lips would make him feel any better. It might have even made him feel worse.

She knew it was wrong to behave this way as a pureblood but she didn't care, he was a friend and she would not let her status get the best of them. She dropped down to her knees and looked up to his face.

What she saw broke her heart all over again. He was so hurt and so confused about how he should be feeling. She could see it all in his eyes.

"You don't need to stay here any longer. You can go home."

He said nothing but continued to stare at her. Yuuki just stayed sitting, letting him contemplate his words.

"Kaname-sama-"

Yuuki could tell he was really struggling with this.

"He put you in my care so I am not leaving."

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise- she couldn't believe he was still listening to an order from a man that had just killed his father.

Then she saw it, the waver, the anger, and the pain.

"Why did my father?"

Yuuki was up on her feet in an instant and did something completely out of bounds for most vampires. She grabbed on to his head and pulled it to her stomach, holding him close to her. It was the only way she knew to comfort him.

He stiffened but did not pull back.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't reply knowing that what she was doing was pretty obvious.

What she didn't expect was the feeling of burning cold on her feet. She looked down to see it was ice so she let go of Aidou in surprise.

He got up from his place on the bed and glared at her.

"I hate you."

Yuuki was hurt by his words but she could not fight him on it. She tried her best to keep most emotion off her face; it was something he helped teach her when she became a pure blood again.

Her silence seem to make him more furious because then he grabbed her arms roughly and began to freeze those as well.

Yuuki flinched a bit at the pain it caused. She was instantly reminded of the time she was human and he had done this to try and get some information out of her.

This time she could easily repeal any of his magic and he knew it, which was why she didn't. She knew he did not intend to harm her. She would take whatever anger and pain he would have to give her in place of her brother's mistakes. It was the least she could do for not being able to stop him.

Yuuki was beginning to wonder if she was doomed to be hated by everyone now and wondered if that was a curse of being a pureblood. It started to make a lot of sense as to why they would get tired of living if that was the case.

The ice on her feet was now all the way to her knees and the ice on her arms had reached to her hands. It felt like a million needles pricking her skin over and over again.

The pain was nothing compared to her emotional pain. She had to listen to Zero tell her that he would kill her the next time they met just because she was a pureblood, then Kaname had left her after promising he would start anew with her, and now her only friend was glaring at her with so much anger and hate that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She didn't know if it was because she lived as a human for such a long time or if it was just because she was weak but no matter what she was no regular pureblood. Tears began to form in her eyes and then began racing down her face so much that is was just two clear streams.

That was when she felt the ice stop growing and instead of seeing the anger and hurt on Aidou's face all he saw was surprise.

"Do you pity me?"

Yuuki shook her head back and forth.

The ice instantly shattered making Yuuki come falling down straight into Aidou's arms. She breathed heavy waiting for her skin to stop burning from the severe cold.

"Why did you not fight back?

Yuuki smiled slightly even though she knew he could not see it.

"I deserve any sort of punishment you see fit. I should have stopped him from leaving. I hate myself for not being able to do anything for anyone I care about, including you."

Yuuki could feel him tense back up at those words.

She wondered if perhaps she had gone too far and was about to try and find a way to back track when instead he turned them around and thrust her down on the bed.

He held her arms down with his own and looked into her eyes intently.

"Any punishment you say?"

Yuuki could see the strange gleam in his eye and began to get a little worried.

He brought his face down do her neck and took a long sniff. Yuuki stiffened, she didn't think about him wanting blood.

"Aidou, if you want my blood at least wait until we are not on the hunter's territory."

She wasn't going to tell him no but she didn't want them to get into trouble.

Instead of backing off he moved in even closer and licked her neck.

This brought so many different memories for her, especially the ones of Zero when he would lose out to his bloodlust. She shivered in pleasure and wonder if she was getting excited because it reminded her of the two men she loved or perhaps it was something more.

However, her brain clicked back on when she felt the tickle of his fangs on her bare skin.

This could not continue on for his sake. The hunters would kill him.

"No stop!" she yelled pushing him away from her. "You will get in trouble if you do that here!"

He pulled away slightly making Yuuki sigh in relief. She thought he was going to let her go now but he did not. Yuuki looked up at his face but couldn't read what was going on in his mind.

"Hanabusa-"

Any words she wanted to say afterwards were completely cut off when he came down and pressed his lips against hers.

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise once again, she wasn't sure what to do. His kiss was all over the place, like he wasn't really sure what he was doing. After awhile he started to get frustrated when she didn't respond.

Kaname and Zero flashed through her head before she gave in and started to kiss him back.

This made Aidou's grip on her arms loosen significantly. He began to bring himself closer to her, putting his legs both on the bed now, straddling her in a very inappropriate manor.

Yuuki wiggled her arms out of his hands and then pulled them up and over his neck, forcing him down to lay almost all of his body on top of her as their kiss continued to get more and more heated.

It was completely out of character for her to do such a thing, and probably for Aidou as well but they were both in so much pain and so much sorrow. It was like they were trying to fill in their wounds with their closeness.

After what felt like forever Aidou finally broke from the kiss and rose up a bit from his position. He stared down at Yuuki's flushed face and got surprised again when she smiled at him slightly.

Yuuki reached her arm up and place it on his face.

"It's really painful."

Aidou didn't have to wonder about what she was talking about. It wasn't the kiss or the fact that he was practically sitting on her. It was the pain she felt in her heart. The same pain he was feeling in his as well.

He wanted to do so much more with her at that moment but knew he could not. She looked so fragile and precious that he couldn't believe she was supposed to be an all powerful pureblood.

He rolled off of her to the side of the bed and lay on his back. He couldn't believe how he let his emotions let him get the best of himself. At first he just wanted to taint the girl for revenge against Kaname but then it turned into something much more.

He didn't know if he could ever compete with her love for Kaname or Zero though. He began to feel he was actually pretty stupid for falling for her.

Yuuki sat up once Aidou was off of her and looked down at his face. She saw how puzzled he looked that it was almost comical. When she giggled a bit he looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

She couldn't help it, Aidou was important to her and she felt a bond with him that she had never felt from anyone else before. He was someone who was a dear friend first but was beginning to take a piece of her heart.

She reached over him, placing her left arm on the other side of his body. He stared up at her in wonder but did nothing to push her away.

She leaned down and placed her lips back on his. This time the kiss was just simple and sweet. It was lingering and testing but they both felt that it was something more in it. Maybe no love just yet but it was a comfort for the two of them that could turn into something more if it were to continue on.

Aidou understood right then that no matter what Kaname had done he would stick to Yuuki's side and keep protecting her. This time it would not be because it was Kaname's orders but because he wanted nothing more but for her to be safe and happy.

* * *

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a continuation of the first one shot. Hope you enjoy it.

**Title:** Suddenly Part 2  
**Author:** Ongaku  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Series:** Vampire Knight  
**Pairing:** Aidou/Yuuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Suddenly Part 2**

To anyone else Aidou would seem the same as usual but to Yuuki she could tell he was forcing it. He made his usual bright smiles at the day students and got into silly mischief from time to time, but he never came to close to her like he use too.

She noticed - when he thought no one was looking - his eyes would glaze over with dullness and his smile would be completely erased. It lasted no longer than a second but Yuuki always noticed because she kept a lot of her attention on him.

She couldn't even begin to understand exactly what he was feeling. True, she had lost both of her parents but it was so long ago and she was too young to really remember too much about it.

His pain was much fresher and probably harder to deal with. All death was hard to deal with but when it came at your from out of no where it would be even harder to come to terms with.

It didn't help that vampires never left bodies behind.

Yuuki wanted to ask him about a memorial service for his father but wondered if that would be considered odd for vampires. She had never heard of a vampire funeral before and she was too afraid to ask him in case she crossed some line.

Besides the stress of having to worry about Aidou, Yuuki was also getting constantly reminded about her brother. So many people were angry with him and some of them were just plain worried that he had gone mad like they thought Shizuka had.

Then there was Zero. He would talk to her civilly but it was always cold and impersonal. It really hurt that both the men she loved so much didn't seem to need her anymore.

Plus, despite what happened between her and Aidou at the hunter's society, Aidou was keeping his distance from her. She felt lonely but she had to stay strong because she was now the leader and showing any weakness would only cause problems with the vampires on the school campus.

It was already hard enough for her to keep order since no one really respected her. She was a new pureblood and one that didn't give off a threatening air. To some humans and even vampires they found her normalness to be creepy.

The only reason she could keep any order was because of the people who came to her side to help out. Aidou was one of them so she really wished there was something she could do for him.

While Yuuki was walking around in the daylight she ended up bumping into Zero. She looked up at his towering form and then apologized.

"You should not be out here."

Yuuki looked at the sun as it was started to go down. She was a strange vampire and pureblood indeed. While everyone else was asleep she was out trying to get some sunshine even though it was hard on her eyes.

"Zero, I'm not going to attack anyone. You of all people should know that."

"You are no longer a prefect so you have no business walking around here."

His words were cruel and to the point. Yuuki flinched a bit and felt her heart crack once again. When he reminded her about no longer being a prefect she missed the old days all over again.

She missed him.

She wanted to argue with Zero but figured there was no point in it since it was almost time for the night class to come out.

"I will leave then."

She almost thought about apologizing but decided that would not be right. After she had gotten far enough away from Zero the tears were no longer able to stay in.

She hated how weak she was.

"You are probably the only pureblood who cries so often over stupid things."

Yuuki turned her head quickly to the voice being directed at her. She knew who it was but she was still surprised to see Aidou standing with his back up against a tree.

Yuuki wiped the tears away quickly feeling oddly embarrassed this time. She wasn't expecting to get caught.

"I'm weak, I know."

Aidou pushed himself off from the tree and walked towards her with an angry face.

"Don't say that. You should never say stuff like that when there are so many responsibilities on your shoulders."

Yuuki put her head down in shame. He was right. Here he was being tough after seeing his father killed by his idol yet she was moping about and feeling sorry for herself.

"You are right."

"Don't look down. A pureblood must never look down."

Yuuki looked up and saw that his face was no longer angry. In fact he had a small smile on his face.

"I didn't think it would feel so good to go back to lecturing you again."

Yuuki smiled back at him.

"I missed my senpai."

Aidou's smile was gone with Yuuki last few words and instantly she wished she could take it back. She was always good at ruining the mood and saying the wrong thing. She did it to Zero multiple times and even to Kaname.

She didn't know what to say though and opted to just move on.

"Well, I guess I better get going, it's almost time to switch out classes." She turned away from Aidou and was about to walk away when she felt a grip on her arm.

She halted but didn't turn around.

"Yuuki."

She could hear the pain in his voice so she spun around and was surprised when she came face to face with him. She could feel his breath on her face, which caused her heartbeat to quicken. Memories of the kiss at the hunter's society came flooding back.

He never connected though and Yuuki felt a little disappointed.

"What is it Hanabusa?"

She hardly ever called him by his first name but she figured this was the right time since he had just called her name without using any honorifics.

"You frustrate me so much."

Yuuki looked into his big blue eyes but said nothing to his statement.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that? He has no business treating you that way."

Yuuki's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. She never expected him to get so angry over her and Zero.

"You are pureblood! Why don't you ever act like one?"

Yuuki wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't know how to answer him.

"Hanabusa I-"

She was cut off when he pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was hard and needy but a little more in control than it was the first time he kissed her.

She reciprocated right away this time, no long feeling intimidated by it.

Unfortunately, as soon as he pulled her into a kiss he no sooner pulled away, looking away from her and holding her at arms distance.

Yuuki gently took his hands in hers and got him to let go of her. He didn't fight her since he knew it would be pointless to do so. She was a little mad that he pushed her away so quickly but this time she would not let him continue to do so.

She came in closer to him, even though he did not turn to look at her still, and brought her arms around his body to hug him tightly.

"Thank you for staying by my side."

He was stiff at first but relaxed after she said those words.

They stood like that for a short while as the sun continued to go down. No words were needed for the moment they shared.

Yuuki knew in that moment that Aidou would no longer keep his distance from her and a great wave of relief washed over her.

She wasn't alone and she would make sure he knew he wasn't either.

* * *

The End.


End file.
